


Cuddle Bug

by ImNotGonnaLieImWeird



Series: Volton One-Shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, faking sickness, lance wants cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotGonnaLieImWeird/pseuds/ImNotGonnaLieImWeird
Summary: Lance wants cuddles while Keith is training.





	

*Lance pov*

It’s been 2 hours or at least I think so. Anyway it's been forever since Keith and I had cuddled. Okay a week, but that is still a lot! I want to cuddle now in a cozy bed with my lovely boyfriend. But noooo he must train. Ughh. I asked him if we can cuddle and he’s all like “No Lance” and “I need to train Lance”. He trained yesterday! I huff has I watch him as he dodges the robot’s hit. How am I going to get him to cuddle me? Then I smirked, "I'm siiiicccckkkkk," I yelled at Keith. He just rolled his eyes.

"Lance shut up. I’m trying to train," he glared at the robot in front of him. I watched has the robot and him clashed against each other. I just pouted and sniffled. Keith continued fighting the robot until he couldn’t take enough. “God, Lance you’re distracting me.”

“I’m siiiiiicccckkkk!” I flopped onto the training mat. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me in annoyance and concern.

"Lance" he said warningly.

“Kieeeetthh.”

“Ugh fine,” he mumbled while walking over to me. “What’s wrong?” he said as he felt my forehead. 

He’s buying it! Yes! I bite back a smile and pout, “My head hurts.”

Keith scrunched up his eyebrows, “Do you want me to get Coran?” I shook my head and whined. 

“No, I already know what I have to do," I say quietly. He raised a brow.

"And that is,” he urged. I smiled and jumped onto him while giggling.

"Cuddle me!," I said while cuddling into him while he yelped.

“L-Lance!” he griped onto me as we fall. I giggle into his neck.

“Just cuddle me,” I smiled when he sighed.

“Fine,” he mumbled. “But only because you’re adorable.”


End file.
